


no home like the one I found in you

by Marvellous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Gang Gets Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: “I really am sorry.”“Apologize as much as you want, Mac, you're still a fucking idiot.”





	no home like the one I found in you

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes self care is writing an unrealistic macdennis fic. not beta read, really more a drabble than anything else. title from 'haunted by you' by future islands
> 
> literally all i can think of is gets romantic and what's gonna happen i neEd to KNow

“You still up, bro?” Mac whispered into the dark, turning his head to look at Dennis in the darkness.

Dennis’ eyes were trained on a singular spot on the ceiling, a permanent scowl etched into his features. He only huffed in response to Mac’s question, and shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

“I really am sorry.”

“Apologize as much as you want, Mac, you're still a fucking idiot.”

Mac took a deep breath, not responding to the words at first. Of course he was used to Dennis and his tendency to snap, but the sting was more painful than normal, especially when he was just trying to do something nice for Dennis. What felt like a few minutes passed before he decided to speak again, “When did you start hating me, Dennis? Is it after I came out? I feel like it was then. Like, I know you've always said that or whatever, but now I kind of feel like it’s true. I just want to know what changed.”

“Nothing changed,” Dennis shot back.

“Well…it did, though,” Mac stated obviously, his voice maybe a little sadder than before.

Dennis scoffed and turned his back on the other man, folding into himself more to avoid the conversation Mac seemed so focused on having.

“So, you do hate me, then?”

Something hot stirred in Dennis’ chest as he laid there, listening to Mac’s even breaths behind him. 

“No,” Dennis breathed out, whirling around and shoving Mac’s shoulder so hard the man yelped, “Now, just stop it. Shut up and let me sleep.”

Mac scoffed noncommittally as he rubbed his shoulder, “What is it then, huh?”

“Can’t you just drop it,” Dennis buried his face in his hands as he groaned, “Why is this even so important to you in the first place?”

“Because it doesn’t make sense to me! Everything I do, I do for you. I try to make you happy but nothing works and you’re always mad at me. I love you, Dennis, and all you do is treat me like shit,” Mac blurted out, not really realizing the words were out his mouth until it was too late. 

The angry words Dennis had lined up died a sudden death on his tongue, turning to look at Mac. “What?” he breathed, voice suddenly soft.

Mac became flustered as he diverted his gaze away from Dennis’, “Come on dude, you knew that.”

Dennis looked at the man less than a few feet away from him, seeing the years they’d known each other play out in an instant. Everything bled into this moment, the climax of their metaphorical twenty plus year foreplay, and in the orange glow of the streetlight outside the bedroom window, Mac suddenly looked like his whole world. A choked sound left Dennis’ throat and he sat up to move closer to Mac, “Why?”

Mac propped himself up on one elbow, a soft shrug on his shoulders, “It’s just...it’s always been you, man.”

Dennis winced, there was a pause, and then he was kissing Mac, an arm on either side of the other’s body as they melted back into scratchy sheets and tangled limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> in all realness, it's first time writing these assholes and probably very ooc, but i wanted to write it anyways.
> 
> kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
